Hon no Kuroshi Usagi
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Oz dan Gil adalah seorang bangsawan yang hobinya meneliti hal-hal mistik,pada suatu hari, Oz menemukan sebuah buku misterius, lalu pergi ke sebuah kota, dan menemukan sesuatu yang diluar akal manusia!/Don't Like Don't Read/RnR Please! ;D


Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Rated T

Warning : OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, de es be. (Kuroshi singkatan dari KuroShiro artinya hitam putih)

Summary : Oz dan Gil adalah seorang bangsawan yang hobinya meneliti hal-hal mistik, namun pada suatu hari… /"Nee, Gil apa kau percaya?/"Hmm…tidak…mungkin,"/"Hee…jawab yang benar!"/"Aah, aku terserah kau saja!"/"Untuk memastikan, ayo kita pergi ke tempat itu!"/"Tapi dibuku kan dijelaskan kalau pergi kesana kita akan…"

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

**Hon no Kuroshi Usagi**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Oz Vessalius seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun, berasal dari keluarga Vessalius yang merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan. Remaja itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut emas dan beramata <em>Emerald<em>.

Sekarang Ia berada di perpustakaan yang cukup luas (malahan terlalu besar) dan sedang duduk manis di kursinya yang mewah.

Kini Ia sedang membaca buku favoritnya dari kecil yaitu 'Holy Knight' yang sampai sekarang belum tamat (seperti Naruto sampai sekarang masih aja belum tamat XD).

"Selesai," gumam Oz bersamaan dengan bangkitnya dirinya dari posisi duduknya dan berniat untuk menyimpannya.

PLUK

"Eh," Oz kaget, kemudian memungut buku yang jatuh itu untuk dikembalikan pada tempat asalnya.

"DarkLight Rabbit," gumam Oz membaca judul buku tersebut. Oz terheran-heran melihat judul buku yang sepertinya sudah tua itu. Oz yakin Ia tidak pernah menemukan buku itu di perpustakaannya, karena Oz tau seluruh buku yang ada diperpustakaannya. Karena penasaran Oz pun memutuskan untuk membaca buku tebal itu (yang tebalnya sama seperti kamus b. Jepang Reizu XD).

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan itu diketuk oleh seseorang "Oz-_sama_, apakah Anda ada di dalam?" tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu yang tidak lain adalah seorang maid.

"Ah iya, masuklah," sahut Oz dari dalam. Dan _maid_ itu pun membuka pintu seraya membungkuk.

"Maaf mengganggu Oz-_sama_, tapi Gilbert-_sama_ datang berkunjung, dan beliau sedang berada di taman sekarang menunggu Tuan,"

Oz kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti "Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang,"

Oz pun kemudian pergi ke taman untuk menemui Gilbert sahabatnya dari kecil, sama seperti dirinya Gilbert juga seorang bangsawan yang hobi meneliti hal-hal yang mistik.

* * *

><p>Seorang remaja berambut hitam sedang duduk santai sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan disebuah taman di kediaman Vessalius.<p>

"Hei, Gil, sudah lama?" sapaan seseorang itu membuyarkan lamunan Gilbert atau yang akrab dipanggil Gil. Gil menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, dan dirinya pun kembali menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman itu.

Oz menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini "Gil? Apa ada masalah?" Oz hanya bisa menyimpulkan pemikiran seperti itu melihat sahabatnya yang tidak biasa merenung seperti itu.

Gil hanya bisa menghela napas pelan "Tidak aku hanya bosan, tidak ada hal-hal mistik yang bisa kita selidiki lagi," dengusnya.

Oz tertawa mendengarnya, bahkan Oz hampir guling-guling di lantai, tapi keburu ada _maid _yang lewat jadi tidak jadi "Hmm., Gil, Gil kau ini, aku pikir ada masalah besar, dasar!"

Gil hanya bisa memalingkan muka mendengar celotehan Oz, dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku usang yang dipegang Oz.

"Hei, Oz sini duduk!" seru Gil serius. Oz menghentikan tawanya dan memiringkan kepalanya "Aku bilang sini!"

Karena tak ingin melihat Gil marah-marah akhirnya Oz mengikuti perkataan Gil, dan duduk di samping Gil. "Ada apa?"

"Buku apa itu?" Gil menunjuk ke arah buku yang Oz bawa.

Oz agak kaget mendengar perkataan Gil, dan Ia lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui ternyata buku tadi belum ia simpan pada tempatnya.

"Oh, ini tadinya aku ingin simpan, tapi aku lupa hehe.."

Entah kenapa Gil merasa ada sesuatu di buku itu, kemudian Gil pun langsung merampas buku itu dari pegangan Oz "Hei, minta izin dulu kek!" kata Oz sebal.

Tapi Gil sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkatan Oz dan mulai melihat-lihat sampul buku itu "Sudah kuduga, buku ini buku mistik lho!"

"He? Darimana kau tau?"

"Insting,"

Oz bergubrak ria, mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang memang polos itu "Aku pikir apa,"

Lalu Gil pun membuka halaman pertama dari buku yang berjudul DarkLight Rabbit itu, karena penasaran Oz pun ikut-ikutan membaca buku itu.

.

_DARKLIGHT RABBIT_

_._

_PERINGATAN_

_JIKA KALIAN TAKUT DENGAN KISAH INI SEBAIKNYA ANDA JANGAN MEMBACANYA_

_KARENA BILA TERUS MEMBACANYA KAMI TIDAK AKAN PEDULI DENGAN KESELAMATAN ANDA_

_._

_BEWARE_

_._

"?"

Oz dan Gil hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang membaca halaman pertama dari buku ini,

"Apa-apaan buku ini, sungguh menganehkan," gumam Oz menyeringai, begitu pula dengan Gil.

Mereka berdua bertukar pandang lagi kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

.

_Hello! Apa kalian suka kelinci?_

_Kelinci adalah binatang kesukaanku lho!_

_Aku memiliki dua buah boneka kelinci, yang satu berwarna putih dan yang satu lagi berwarna hitam._

_Aku sangat menyayangi kudua boneka kelinciku itu, namun pada suatu haru aku kehilangan kedua bonekaku._

_Aku sedih, sangat sedih sekali,_

_Bonekaku hilang selama sebulan penuh_

_Dan ketika kutemukan, bonekaku baik-baik saja, aku sangat senang melihat kedua boneka kelinciku yang memang kembar ini._

_Mulai saat itu, aku menamai mereka Alyss untuk yang putih, dan Alice untuk yang hitam._

_Tapi sepertinya aku merasakan hal yang aneh pada kedua bonekaku, aku merasa mereka serasa hidup, bahkan pada saat malam hari aku menemukan mereka pindah tempat secara ajaib._

_Mulanya aku takut, tapi aku tetap menyayangi mereka berdua seperti sebuah keluarga._

_._

Raut wajah Gil maupun Oz sangat terlihat kecewa sekali, lalu Oz melempar buku itu sembarangan.

PLUK

"Hei, kau tak boleh membuang buku seperti itu," omel Gil lalu berniat memungut buku itu yang terlempar cukup jauh.

"Habis, awalnya aja yang penasaran, kesananya enggak, dan satu lagi, sama sekali tak ada hal mistiknya," bela Oz tak mau kalah, dan sekarang gara-gara membaca buku itu Oz jadi _bad mood_ hari ini.

"Eh?" pekik Gil melihat halaman buku tadi yang terbuka secara acak.

Oz agak penasaran dengan temannya yang kaget melihat sesuatu, dan Oz pun langsung mendekati Gil "Ada a…pa…"

Oz dan Gil terbelalak kaget melihat gambar yang ada di buku itu, di gambar itu terlihat 3 orang gadis, 2 orang kembar dengan yang satu berambut coklat tua dan putih dan mereka berdua sama-sama bermata ungu, sedangkan gadis yang ditengah berambut _peach_ diikat satu, sedang tersenyum.

GLEK

Oz menelan ludahnya "Kok 2 gadis ini, diceritakan sebagai kelinci sih, mereka kan manusia?"

"Bukan, soal boneka kelinci itu pasti benar, dan mungkin kedua gadis ini adalah saudaranya, begitu," Oz mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"Ayo, buka halaman selanjutnya,"

.

_Aku sedih, sedih sekali karena tak ada yang percaya bahwa kedua gadis kembar itu adalah boneka kelinciku._

_Padahal sudah ada bukti photo, tapi orang-orang tak juga mempercayaiku._

_Aku tau saat menghilang, boneka kelinciku dibawa kesuatu tempat gaib oleh orang tuaku._

_Dan aku juga tau mereka melakukan eksperimen hal mistik secara sembunyi-sembunyi dariku._

_Dan aku sangat benci dengan hal itu, benci karena orang tuaku merampas hal yang berharga bagiku, benci karena mereka selalu tidak ada dirumah dan meninggalkanku sendirian aku benci_

_BENCI!_

_BENCI!_

_BENCI!_

_BENCI!_

_**BENCI SEKALI!**_

.

Oz dan Gil ikut prihatin, dengan kehidupan gadis didalam buku ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Maaf, Oz-_sama_, Gil-_sama_, tapi Anda sekalian diminta untuk menemui Oscar-_sama_ diruangannya,"

Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu tadi ternyata adalah seorang _maid_.

"Oh, ya, ayo Gil," ajak Oz, kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan buku misterius itu.

* * *

><p>Oz kini sedang bersemangat sekali setelah mendengar berita bahwa keluarga Vessalius sementara akan menginap di sebuah kota besar bernama Abyss, konon di kota itu banyak sekali terjadi hal-hal aneh diluar akal manusia, dan sebab itulah Oz sangat senang mendengarnya "<em>Nee<em>, Gil kita ke ruanganku yuk! Bantu aku untuk menulis surat ke Ada-adik Oz-."

"He? Kenapa juga aku harus membantumu," merasakan hawa tidak enak dari sampingnya Gil pun cepat-cepat mengubah keputusannya "Oke, oke ini kan juga masih jam 1 siang, jadi aku bisa bantu,"

"Siip,"

* * *

><p>"Selesai," seru Oz riang "Terimakasih bantuan merangkai kata-katanya Gil,"<p>

Gil hanya mengangguk pelan, dan untuk kedua kalinya Ia menemukan buku misterius tadi, dan mulai berwajah pucat "Oz? Apa kau memindahkan buku tadi kesini?"

Oz hanya bisa cengo dan manautkan alisnya "Buku tadi'kan kita tinggalkan di taman,"

"Lalu itu!" tunjuk Gil ke arah dimana buku tadi berada.

"Eeeh?" Oz dan Gil benar-benar berwajah pucat sekali, mereka benar-benar takut dengan keberadaan buku itu, dan satu-satunya yang mereka pikirkan adalah 'Kenapa buku itu bisa ada disini? Apakah hal mistik yang diceritakan dibuku itu benar?'

Lalu Oz tersadar kemudian ekspresi pucatnya berganti dengan senang "Mungkin _maid_ tadi memindahkan buku itu keruanganku," dan seketika Gil pun mulai tenang, karena apa yang diucapkan Oz barusan mungkin saja benar iya'kan? Atau…,

"Kita baca lanjutannya yuk! Aku penasaran," Gil hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

_Keesokan harinya,_

_Aku menemukan kedua orang tuaku mati dengan cara mengenaskan, yaitu banyak bekas tusukan pisau dan gunting di badan orang tuaku,_

_Yang pasti aku sama sekali tidak sedih dengan hal itu, malah aku senang,_

_Seminggu berlalu dari kematian orangtuaku, dan masalah mulai muncul lagi,_

_Kini orang-orang menganggapku gila, menganggapku pembawa sial, menganggapku seorang pembunuh! Padahal aku tak pernah berbuat jahat pada mereka semua,_

_Dan besoknya aku putuskan, untuk membunuh semua orang kota, dan aku menyuruh Alyss dan Alice untuk MEMBUNUHKU setelah itu._

_Dan sekarang kota tempat aku dan kedua boneka kelinciku membantai semua orang bernama 'Abyss' meski aku tau bahwa tidak ada sejarah yang mengatakan bahwa kota ini penduduknya telah dibantai oleh 3 orang gadis?_

_Itu karena aku menghapus ingatan mereka semua,_

_._

_Nee, aku sarankan jangan pernah pergi ke kota 'Abyss' seusai membaca buku ini, kalau kalian memaksa aku tak peduli pada kalian, dan yang pasti kedua boneka kelinciku masih ada dan terus melindungiku sampai akhir._

_._

_TTD_

_._

_._

_Sharon Rainsworth_

_Alyss_

_Alice_

_._

Kemudian Oz membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan tara~ halamannya kosong melompong, kemudian Gil terus membuka lembaran-lembaran dari buku itu, tapi tetap saja isinya kosong.

Lalu Oz pun menyimpan buku itu diatas meja.

"Apaan, buku setebal itu isinya cuma 5 lembar," celetuk Gil. Namun Oz kini malah terlihat murung.

"Abyss? Itu'kan kota tujuanku besok," ujar Oz yang kini hatinya diselimuti kekhawatiran.

Namun dalam seketika wajah Oz kembali bersinar "_Nee_, Gil apa kau percaya?"

"Hmm…tidak…mungkin," dengus Gil dan Ia kini mulai beranjak untuk pergi.

Oz menahan tangan Gil "Hee…jawab yang benar!"

"Aah, aku terserah kau saja!" ucap Gil akhirnya.

"Untuk memastikan, ayo kita pergi ke tempat itu!"

"Tapi dibuku'kan dijelaskan kalau pergi kesana kita akan 'MATI' Oz 'MATI'!" balas Gil tak mau kalah dengan menekankan kata 'MATI'.

Oz menyeringai "Itu dia, ini adalah sebuah misteri yang menegangkan Gil, kau harus ikut dengan ku besok,"

"Ta-,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya harus ikut titik!"

Gil kelihatan lesu, karena kalau sudah melihat Oz yang ngotot seperti itu, Gil yakin tak akan bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah,"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Oz dan Gil sampai di kota Abyss, kondisi kota itu tak jauh beda dengan kota Leveiyu, tempat Oz dan Gil tinggal. Namun yang membedakan Leveiyu dan Abyss hanya suasanya saja jika dikota Leveiyu sangat cerah, hangat dan menyenangkan sedangkan di Abyss suram dan mengerikan. Jika kalian datang ke kota Abyss maka kalian akan merasakan hawa dingin bin suram yang menusuk kulit-kulit kalian, meski dihari cerah sekalipun.<p>

"Sudah kubilang'kan, aku yakin tempat ini pasti menyeramkan," celetuk Gil dan Oz tidak sama sekali menghiraukan perkataan Gil.

Sekarang Oz dan Gil sedang jalan-jalan di kota Abyss yang cukup sepi, mereka sebenarnya sedang mencari tempat dimana 3 gadis mengambil photonya. Mereka berdua telah mencari kesemua sudut kota, namun tak ada petunjuk satupun.

Akhirnya Oz dan Gil memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah bangku didepan kios.

"Tuh'kan, percuma kita mencari tempat itu," omel Gil.

Oz memutar matanya bosan "Diamlah Gil, dari tadi kau mengomel terus, aku juga bingung mencari tempat yang ada bunga sakuranya itu,"

"Aa~, bunga sakura?" ucap sosok yang tak dikenal oleh Oz maupun Gil, Ia berambut putih dan bermata merah.

Oz langsung berdiri senang "Kau tau dimana tempatnya?"

"Hohoho, kalian baru ya disini? Perkenalkan aku Xerxes Break, panggil aku Break saja," kenalnya.

"Eh, maaf, aku Oz dan ini Gil,"

"Kalau kalian ingin pergi ke pohon sakura, pergilah ke sana, ke bukit itu, tapi hati-hati banyak orang yang langsung hilang ingatan jika pergi kesana," ujarnya dan langsung masuk kedalam kiosnya.

"Oz kau dengar! Aku tak mau-aarghtt," perkataan Gil terpotong karena Oz sudah menyeret Gil untuk berlari ke bukit yang ditunjukkan orang yang bernama Break tadi.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! <em>Sugoi<em>!" gumam Oz tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, begitu pula dengan Gil.

Suasana disana sungguh indah dan nyaman, sangat berbeda dengan suasana dikota. Hamparan bunga cosmos yang warna-warni mengelilingi sebuah pohon sakura yang ukurannya memang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Gil, kau lihat disini tidak menyeramkan seperti di kota," ucap Oz namun saat ia menoleh Gil sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

Akhirnya Oz memutuskan untuk mencarinya dan taraa~ Gil sekarang sedang mematung, raut wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Hei Gil, kenapa kau pucat begi..tu..BOHONG!" pekiknya kaget dan sekarang ekspresinya sama dengan Gil.

"Eh, Alice lihat! Ada tamu," gumam seorang gadis berambut putih pada seorang gadis berambut coklat tua Alice.

Alice pun menoleh dan melihat kedua orang laki-laki yang sedang mematung dengan ekspresi kaget "Hmm, kau saja yang layani, aku lagi _bad mood_,"

Alyss tersenyum "Sudahlah Alice, jangan terus meratapi Sharon-_sama_, dia juga'kan yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya, dan menghapus ingatan semua orang yang datang ke tempat ini,"

Alice terdiam, meski Alyss sudah menghiburnya ribuan kali, tapi dirinya tetap saja merasa bersalah.

"Haa~h kau lama, biar aku saja yang layani,"

"Hei, Gil cubit aku, aww~" jerit Oz pelan setelah tangannya dicubit oleh Gil,

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang yang berambut putih itu mendekat kemari?"

* * *

><p>"Hei, namaku Alyss salam kenal," sapa Alyss lembut dengan senyuman hangat. Meski terlihat lucu tapi bagi Gil dan Oz yang mengetahui bahwa Alyss bukan manusia senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang mengerikan sekali.<p>

"Ha-halo aku Oz," ucap Oz memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Alyss tampak terkejut melihat Oz, dan dia langsung memeluk Oz.

"Eh,"

"Jack! Kau masih hidup? Syukurlah, huaa~~ (T_T)" Alyss malah menangis dipelukan Oz, yang membuat Gil dan Oz sendiri tampak sangat kebingungan.

Oz lalu melepaskan pelukan dari Alyss "Maaf tapi aku bukan Jack,"

Alyss manatap Oz dengan seksama, Dia sekarang memperhatikan wajah Oz dengan teliti, yang tentu membuat Oz tidak enak dengan perlakuan itu "Tapi wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Jack," ucapnya lembut sambil membelai pipi Oz,

Bagaimana reaksi Gil? Jangan ditanya Dia terlalu takut dan akhirnya Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Err, ano bisakah kau lepaskan aku," ucap Oz kini Ia sedang berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan Alyss.

Alyss tidak menjawab dan malah menyeringai, Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Oz dan…

SREET

"Hentikan Alyss, Dia bukan Jack! Aku pikir Jack'kan lebih tinggi dari Dia," ucap Alice datar sambil menarik baju Alyss agar tindakannya tadi gagal. 'Hampir saja,' batin Oz sambil mnghela napas.

Alyss cemberut dan mulai kesal "Memangnya kenapa? Yang penting mirip'kan?"

Alice menatap Alyss tajam dan mulai mendengus "Terserah kau saja! Tapi aku tak mau tau kalau kau akan berubah jadi kelinci selamanya!"

Alyss diam tanpa kata mendengar perkataan Alice, benar yang Ia katakan dan Alyss pun mulai menunduk menyesal.

"Jadi kalian ini, manusia atau boneka kelinci?" celetuk Oz polos.

Dan dijawab _deathglare_ oleh Alice dan Alyss "Darimana kau tau?" sekarang giliran Alice yang mendekati Oz,

Oz menghela napas "Aku tau dari buku ini, iya'kan Gil?" Gil mengangguk.

Kemudian Alice merampas buku yang dipegang oleh Oz dan mulai membacanya, dan tak lama kemudian Alice menangis. Alyss khawatir melihat saudara kembarnya itu menangis, dan menghampiri lalu memeluknya.

"Hei Jack err maksudku Oz, dari mana kau menemukan buku peninggalan Sharon-_sama_?" ucap Alyss sambil berusaha menenangkan Alice yang kini mulai menangis menjadi-jadi.

Oz agak kaget "Entahlah, tergeletak begitu saja di perpustakaanku,"

Mendengar itu Alyss hanya bisa diam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa, "Shh, Alice tenanglah kita tak akan berubah lagi kok!"

Alice menatap kakaknya itu lekat-lekat "Janji?"

Alyss tersenyum "Aku janji,"

Berkat kesabaran Alyss akhirnya Alice pun berhenti menangis.

"Terimakasih sudah mengembalikan buku itu kemari," kata Alyss tersenyum.

Alice mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya "Kami dulunya manusia, lalu dikutuk menjadi boneka kelinci oleh orang tua Sharon-_sama_, awalnya kami ingin balas dendam dengan membunuh anaknya, tapi setelah tau kehidupan Sharon-_sama_ yang begitu menyedihkan, kami malah memihak pada Sharon-_sama_, dan membunuh semua warga kota Abyss dalam satu malam,"

Oz dan Gil langsung terjatuh lemas mendengar perkataan Alice, mulut mereka berdua menganga tidak percaya,

"Tapi kok, tidak ada di dalam sejarah," gumam Gil yang akhirnya angkat bicara, sepertinya Gil sudah cukup berani menghadapi situasi ini.

Alyss tersenyum kemudian mendekati Oz dan merangkul tangan Oz "Seperti yang ditulis dibuku, setiap orang yang datang ke tempat ini, pasti setelah pulang akan langsung menghilang ingatannya,"

Oz agak risih juga diperlakukan seperti itu karena ini pertama kalinya Ia berdekatan dengan perempuan.

"Oh, begitu lalu ingatan kami juga?" Oz mulai berontak dan voila! Ia berhasil lepas.

"Iya tentu, setelah kalian pulang," gumam Alice datar lalu beranjak pergi menuju pohon sakura.

Entah kenapa Oz sedikit penasaran pada gadis yang berambut coklat itu, Oz sangat tertarik pada sifat Alice yang benar-benar gampang berubah.

* * *

><p>"Waah kalau dari dekat tampak lebih indah ya?" gumam Oz entah pada siapa setelah sampai di depan pohon sakura. Alice menatap tajam Oz,<p>

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" ucap Alice dingin.

Oz tersenyum "Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku hanya ingin melihat pohon sakura ini,"

"Hei~ Oz kenapa meninggalkan aku sih!" teriak Gil dan Alyss bersamaan dan membuat Oz _sweatdrop_.

Alice mulai duduk di bawah pohon dan menundukan kepalanya sambil memegang erat buku yang berjudul DarkLight Rabbit itu.

Oz pun ikut duduk di samping Alice "Hei~ terus bersedih pun tak ada gunanya, biarkanlah yang lalu berlalu dengan tenang,"

Alice terperanjat kaget lalu menoleh ke arah Oz yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya "Aku tau kok! Aku suka duduk disini karena disini adalah makam Sharon-_sama_,"

Oz malah _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Alice yang tidak nyambung itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Alyss, Alice, Oz dan Gil mulai berbincang-bincang dibawah pohon sakura, dan ajaibnya Oz dan Gil sekarang tidak takut lagi kepada kedua saudara kembar itu,

Namun waktu tak mengijinkan mereka berempat untuk lebih lama mengobrol, tertawa dan bercanda-gurau, perlahan tapi pasti matahari mulai turun bersamaan dengan langit yang berubah warna,

"Wah sudah sore sayang sekali ya?"

"Kami harus segera pulang, terimakasih atas semua info hal mistik yang kalian ceritakan, kami tak akan pernah lupa akan hal itu,"

Alice menyeringai "Tidak lupa? Kalian akan terus ingat pada kami? Itu rasanya tidak mungkin," gumam Alice sarkatik.

Oz tersenyum "Aku yakin aku dan Gil tak akan lupa pada kalian, bahkan kami akan menulis sejarah tentang kalian, kan cerita tentang kalian sangat menarik,"

Alice dan Alyss hanya bisa salang bertukar pandang "Terserah," gumam Alice yang perlahan mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan Alyss.

"Hei tunggu!"

CUP

Oz mencium Alice singkat.

"Eh," Alice membelakakakan matanya kaget sama seperti Gil, dan Alyss sekarang cemberut melihatnya.

"Sampai jumpa~ itu sebagai tanda terimakasihku padamu Alice,"

"_Bye_~" ucap Alice dan Alyss bersamaan.

TRING

Sosok Alice dan Alyss pun menghilang seiringan dengan matahari yang ikut menghilang.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan hal itu pada seorang gadis yang usianya sudah 113 tahun," gumam Gil sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Oz hanya terseyum "Habis dia sangat manis, dibanding kakaknya," sekali lagi Gil hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mmbatin 'Apanya yang lebih manis mereka berdua'kan kembar'.

* * *

><p>Seperti yang dikatakan Alice, keesokan harinya Oz dan Gil sama sekali tidak ingat tentang kejadian kemarin, tapi disamping itu ada hal yang bagus yaitu mereka hanya lupa pernah bertemu dengan Alyss dan Alice, sedangkan mengenai cerita mereka tak lupa sama sekali.<p>

* * *

><p>5 tahun kemudian,<p>

"Hei! Apa kau yakin tempatnya disini Leo?" tanya seorang remaja berambut pirang bermata biru pada temannya yang berambut hitam berkacamata.

Temannya mengangguk "Menurut buku karya Oz Vessalius dan Gilbert Nightray, kelinci jelmaan itu memang ada disini, di bukit ini, tepat dibawah pohon sakura, Elliot," ucap Leo.

Elliot hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

DEG

"Hei~ mau dapat cerita bagus?" ucap 2 orang gadis kembar berambut putih dan coklat tua serempak. Dan Elliot dan Leo hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

OWARI

.

* * *

><p>Kya~ akhirnya cerita Gaje buatanku selesai juga,<p>

_Nee_, setelah itu Oz dan Gil jadi penulis novel mistik, berdasarkan cerita dari Alice dan Alyss hebat ya~ ^_^

Mengenai peringatan di halaman awal buku DarkLight ini sengaja ditulis agar pembaca merasa takut duluan, hehhe… XD

Yupz aku tau fic ini sama sekali gak rame bin Gaje, mohon maaf bila ceritanya gak nyambung atau sulit untuk dimengerti _su-sumimasen_ (membungkukan badan) ^^

Review please, minna-san~ ^^ (saran dan kritik sangat diterima lho! ^^)

Sampai jumpa lagi dengan Reizu di fic berikutnya,

Arigatou

Reizu Yuukineezuri Shiroui


End file.
